Heroes from our world
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Good and evil...we always know them as enemies who always fight each other for control but what if I told you there was something more threatening than evil itself? There is in fact...chaos. chaos threatens the world of lore and it's up to good and evil to set their differences aside and defeat chaos once and for all. That's where us the players come in...(Self-insert) OCxGravelyn
1. Start of a crazy adventure

(A/N: Inspired by TheChampionoflight's book of lore. Hope you continue that story! :) )

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

Ever wake up...find yourself in a favorite game you like...and all of sudden you almost became something you didn't want to become but have no choice but just wing it? That's what happened to me. It started after a huge update on a game called AQ worlds when it claims that it can warp players in the game. I found it stupid at first but to my curiousity, I started the game up and wouldn't you know it...it actually warped me in the game. But with a twist...I find myself out cold in the dungeon of Shadowfall. Yeah...Gravelyn's home. Now here's something what was bothering me. Did the game just teleport the gamers to join good or evil to stop the chaos lords or just for fun? Speaking of her, she enters in the dungeon that I was in while I was unconscious to check if I was up according to her. Of course I wake up from the sound of the cell door opening and believe me the loud sound of the heavy steel door was probably would be enough to wake you up. As I see her, she gives me the usual emotionless stare that I swear gave me goosebumps.

"Where am I...?" I asked rather tired.

"You are in Shadowfall. Home of the Shadowscythe. Where you will be staying for now on."

My eyes went wide when she said that. She's joking right? Right?!

"What? Why am I here? I'm nothing special. I'm just a normal guy." I said with a bit of fear.

She suddenly smirks evilly as if she knew what I was going to say.

"Correction. Was normal. You see...a group of Swordhaven soldiers attempted to eliminate you cause of the darkness that was sealed in your heart. They were even going to experiment on you to see if they could contain the darkness from your body and possibly control it. But you didn't let that happened...you killed them single handily with the power of darkness. You showed no mercy...no remorse...according from my scouts. When my soldiers found you, you were unconscious surrounded by the bodies of the royal guards of Swordhaven and here you are...safe from the cowardly royal guards."

Did I do that...? I may have...but I probably don't remember it...probably for the best...I don't want to remember the terrible things I may have done...

"Thank you...I guess." I groaned.

"There's no need to thank me. Oh...here are my manners...? I am Gravelyn. Empress of Shadowscythe. And you are...?"

Trying to get me comfortable around you, eh?

"Dante." I sighed.

Before she could say anything else, a skeleton soldier rushes to Gravelyn and was making hissing and rattling noises with his teeth. Gravelyn looks at the skeleton rather shocked to hear that.

"What?!" She shouted as rushes out the dungeon.

The skeleton soldier rushes to her as I followed her to a balcony. As I got there she saw Drakath killing Sepulchure and let me tell...it was a horrific sight to see. Drakath pulls what looks like a heart out of Sepulchure's chest and crushes it killing Sepulchure by an instant.

"Father! Noo!" Gravelyn shouted.

Yeah...Gravelyn's father...was murdered in cold blood by the hands of the champion of chaos...Drakath. he sees me and Gravelyn and I see a smirk on his face as he shoots the fortress down with his power of chaos. I held Gravelyn close to me so that she didn't fall out of the fortress as I used my power of darkness to grab on the wall as the fortress went crashing down on the ground. Thankfully, when the fortress crashed no one was hurt...well except for a couple of skeleton soldiers but they can't feel a thing.

"Are you okay?" I ask Gravelyn with concern.

As I let go of the wall, She looks at me with shock as I let her go.

"You...saved me." She says.

"Yeah. Returning the favor from helping me avoid the Swordhaven soldiers." I smiled.

She smiles faintly back as we walk to the throne room only to be greeted by Cleric Casca'de.

"My lady! Are you okay?!" She asks Gravelyn in a panic.

"I'm fine. It's thanks to Dante he saved me from falling." Gravelyn says as she sat on her throne.

Casca'de sighs as she sees me with a smile.

"You have the Shadowscythe's eternal thanks. We are powerless without her and her leadership."

"Which begs the question, Dante...are you willing to serve the Shadowscythe to eliminate the threat who killed my father?" Gravelyn asks me.

"I will lay my life for you for your protection, Empress Gravelyn." I bowed to Gravelyn.

The satisfaction smirk she gives me tells me that she approved me as part of the Shadowscythe. Now begins of my adventures of being a champion for the Shadowscythe...what fate has in store for me was something that I always wanted to know...


	2. The truce

Chapter 2

(Rachael's pov)

Meanwhile at Swordhaven.

My name is Rachael. 22 year old Japanese who got warped in AQ worlds after some crazy update everybody was so excited about. Now...what do I look like in the game? Well...I'm an anthromorphic fox that resembles the one from Yokai with a mage outfit showing a bit of my cleavage. Yeah...that's me. Anyway, off topic. I was discussing with King Alteon about the situation when one of the guards come rushing in the castle along with Maximilian...and man do I hated this guy.

"Your highness! We encountered an unusual being at the forest! He slayed almost my team unit of Knights just to kill him but he was too powerful!"

"I'll be the judge of that." I growled as I summoned an orb.

The orb shows the memory of Maximilian's and it show...Wait...I know the Yuki Terumi cosplay anywhere...Dante?! Why was he there!? It shows Dante on the ground unconscious as darkness surrounds him and start to course into Dante. A mage was discussing about experimenting on Dante if they can try to contain the darkness out of his body but that darkness in Dante's body impaled the mage in the heart and tosses the mage away from Dante and like a man possessed, Dante gets off the ground and goes on a killing spree. Maximilian tries to kill Dante but was knocked back by the darkness. Maximilian then decides to flee with the surviving Knights cause of Dante's power as Dante laughs like madman as Maximilian flees.

"Huh...seems the darkness in him triggered a self-defense mechanism to kill your men."

"What?! Are you saying that I attempted to kill it?!" Maximilian frowned.

"1: I didn't say anything about you killing him. The darkness inside him knows that you will kill him. 2: That's my friend you tried to kill."

All eyes were on me when I said that Dante is my friend. Maximilian was going to say something stupid but I shut him up.

"Shut it. My friend isn't the kind of person who would kill anyone unless someone tries to kill him."

Again he tries to talk again but I shut him up again and he stays quiet.

"And don't even think about making accusations that he's chaoruppted. That darkness is something that came from Shadowscythe territory. ?! Speaking of the Shadowscythe...here the come now..." I growled.

As I said that, the gate of the castle opened up revealing Gravelyn and Dante along with some skeletal elite knights entered the castle and I can see Maximilian's Knights look like they are about soil their pants. I mean could you blame them? I would be scared too if I saw Gravelyn with her army.

"King Alteon. We have much to discuss..." Gravelyn said.

Maximilian was going to attack Gravelyn but Dante gets in front of Gravelyn and I swear to you...does rapid punches and kicks that looks like something out Phantom pain and knocks Maximilian down with a punch.

"The empress does not wish for a fight but discuss the situation with the Chaos lords. Anyone...dares to harm the empress will have to go through me."

Dante then had a sadistic grin as the darkness starts to surround him...this got the guards real scared.

" _ **And if you don't want to end up like the soldiers from the forest...then I suggest you stand your ground and don't fight.**_ " He said as his voice turned demonic.

You can see the smirk of approval on Gravelyn's face when she looks at Dante for a bit.

Thankfully...King Alteon began their discussion privately in a conference chamber as I walked to Dante...only to be stopped by the skeleton knights.

"Leave her be. Worry about the royal guards. I'll deal with her if she does anything stupid." Dante orders the skeletons.

So the skeletons leave me be as Dante looks at me with a smirks as the darkness surrounding him start to fade.

"Why, Dante?"

"Why? Hmm...let me think. Ah yes...your little "friend" thought it was a good idea to kill me when I've done no harm to anyone...but the darkness inside me knows...it knows that the selfish mage wanted my powers for his selfish desires and you think they are innocent? Ha!"

I just sighed as I shook my head a bit. So I decided to change the subject.

"What are you going to do?"

"Build my personal army of course. I can't just deal with those chaos scum alone. My only advice I can give to you since we're good friends is that you should do the same but look for someone who has potential...strong...would do whatever it takes to achieve their goals but would do anything to keep their army alive." He said with seriousness.

"Guess I'll start with the Battleon inn. Aren't you going to as well?"

"Once I escort Empress Gravelyn to Shadowfall. I'm sure she wouldn't want me to abandon my duty."

Typical...so as I expected, King Alteon has declared a truce for Evil to deal with the Chaos lords as Dante smirked about the truce. Seems like he knows what to do next.


End file.
